Creature and Son
by Colette's a Bimbo
Summary: I became a creature to my Mutti, instead of her son. I was her greatet regret, and she was hysterical because of me. But...what if i could change that with one simple choice?  Oneshot!


Me: Hello! Colette's a Bimbo here! This is my first story for Fruits Basket and it's also my first story that's not about Tales of Symphonia.^^

Kyo: Eh?...What am I doing here?

Me: Please say the disclaimer.

Kyo: Never!

Me: *smiling sweetly then shoving onions into his mouth* SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

Kyo: *Gagging* Colette's a Bimbo...does not...own Fruits Basket!

Me: ;)) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Creature and Son<strong>

"G-get that thing away from me!" She shrieked.

"But Mama! I'm your-" I started as I reached for her hand.

"Get Out!" She screamed as she jerked away from me, further into her bed.

Her room was a mess with items strewn around. The maids would clean it to be faced with another mess the following day so they had stopped bothering about this room...her room. Mama's room.

I flinched. I didn't know what to do. This had been my fifth failed attempt at getting closer to Mama this week.

"Momiji? Get out of our Mama's room!" Papa shouted as he rushed to the scene.

I dropped my head and quickly ran out of Mama's room and into my room; which was located farthest away from her room. Behind me I could hear Mama's hysterical cries as Papa tried to calm her down.

"Take a deep breath and calm down. Momiji is our son, remember?"

"NO! That thing is a monster! It's not my son! It can't be my son! It will never be my son!"

"...Mutti..." I whispered. I hugged my knees to my chest and pressed myself into a small corner in my room, and tried to drown out the shrieks. Mama had been like this my whole life.

I heard footsteps coming from the hall. I stepped out of my corner and met Papa.

'Momiji Sohma. How many times did I tell you to stay away from your Mama" he asked as tears came to his eyes.

"J-just stay away from her. Don't go near her. Don't let her see you. Don't talk to her. She might get better."

A scream was heard from Mama's room along with the sound of glass hitting the wall and shattering.

Papa ran out of my room rapidly to make sure Mama was alright.

I collapsed and fell to the floor. Then, I started to cry. Why did she hate me so much? Why couldn't she smile again? I cried harder as I remembered hearing relatives say that it was all my fault. If I hadn't been the rabbit, Mama wouldn't have been sick...She wouldn't have been like this... …

Whimpering noises could be heard now.

The phone started to ring. It rang six rimes before Papa answered it.

"Hello, this is-What? You found it? One moment."

He rushed to his room and the door closed shut.

After ten minutes, I heard the door open slowly. Footsteps could be heard coming to my room. Papa stopped in front of my door, knocked, came in again, and hugged me while weeping.

"Momiji...I'm sorry. Your Mama's case is hopeless now. But they say that if she forgets about you, she might get better."

I froze, and my body tensed, "But...Mama...-"

"I imagine this well be really hard for you, Momiji. But Papa will love you more than enough for the both of us. If you love Mama too...will you help her?"

He hugged me tightly, and my tears ran down his back as his ran down mine.

If she could forget about me...She would be well again?"

* * *

><p>That night, my room was the only one left with the lights on. I was staring at a picture of Mama before she got me. Her golder hair ran down her back in ripples like as if it were waves. Her sea blue eyes were filled with kindness, and her perfect movie star smile glistened with happiness in the sun. I could restore her to this with one choice. Yet, I wanted her to keep trying, but...I was just being selfish...I had to do what would be best for Mama. I knew what I had to do. I cried into my pillow. This would be my last night at home with my family... …<p>

* * *

><p>I peeked into Hatori-San's room as he spoke with Mama; hoping she would change her mind.<p>

"Are you really...Are you really okay with forgetting? You won't ever regret it?" Hatori-San asked.

A crazy smile appeared on Mama's face as she spotted me.

She looked right at me as she said, "The greatest regret I have in this life is that that _creature _came out of my body."

Hatori-San sighed. Then, he placed his hand on mama's hysterical face.

I backed away from the room as mama's memories of me were erased forever.

I hope I made the right choice...

Be happy with your new life... ...Mama...

* * *

><p>"I want to live with all my memories. Even if they're sad memories. Even if they're memories that I'd rather forget. If I keep them and keep trying, without running away...If I keep trying, then someday I'll be strong enough that those memories can't defeat me. I believe that...Because I want to think that there's no such thing as a memory that's okay to forget.<p>

Momiji Sohma

* * *

><p>Me: *Sniffle sniffle* That's one of my favorite quotes so far in the series (I only read up to Volume Six...^^) along with, "Skin. Him. Now. Barbeque the bastard!" by Yuki in Volume Four. Ten points to anyone who figures out who he said that to. :))<p>

Kyo: Seriously. Why am I doing this for you?

Me: I heard Yuki's harvesting leeks this week.

Kyo: O.o

ME: Hehehe...So I hope you enjoyed that. I actually liked writing this.

Kyo: Hey! Yuki didn't plant leeks this time!

Me: ...Can you just say the part?

Kyo: No!

Me: I won't tell Kagura you cheated on her if you say it.

Kyo: But I didn't.

Me: She doesn't know that.

Kyo: O.o Please review...

Me: Maybe I'll write one about your past...

Kyo: You wouldn't.

Me: Who knows. I'm the girl who called Kagura and told her you cheated on her.

Kyo: You said you wouldn't!

Me: I _said_. I didn't promise...MWAHAHAHA!

Thanx for reading!

6-16-11~ DIGITAlaura just told me that Momiji's dad wasn't supposed to be this nice...:(( this is what I get for writing a fic about a series I didn't finish yet...


End file.
